villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Charles Decker
Dr. Charles Decker is an evil scientist and the main antagonist (but also the main protagonist) of the 1961 film Konga. He is portrayed by the late Michael Gough, who is best known for his role as Alfred Pennyworth in all 4 films of the Batman film series. History Presumed dead in the crash of his plane in the middle of an African jungle, Dr. Decker, a famous botanist and university professor, suddenly reappears in England a year after the incident. He brings with him Konga, a baby chimpanzee on which it intends to test a serum that he devised in Africa. He tells the press he remained voluntarily in the jungle among the natives to continue his experiments on local plants and that its discoveries will revolutionize biology. He recovers his position at the university and its housing, and explains the details of his story to his assistant and girlfriend Margaret. In the following days, Decker continues his experiments but he shows a morbid obsession with Konga. He says the chimpanzee is crucial for his experiments. One day, Decker creates a serum that he injects to Konga and it makes the chimp grow to an adult size immediately. During his experiments, he kills Margaret's cat in front of her just because he drank some drops of his serum. At the university, Decker becomes infatuated with Sandra Banks, one of his students, despite she is considerably younger than him and has a boyfriend named Bob Kenton. Later, Decker has a meeting with the university's principal Dean Foster but the discussion turns sour and the principal insults Decker. Enraged, Decker returns to his laboratory and injects a new dose of serum to Konga. The monkey turns into a huge gorilla and Decker hypnotizes him in order to send him kill the principal Dean Foster. During the following days, Decker uses Konga to kill all his enemies, including Bob Kenton, Sandra's boyfriend. He later invites the girl to his home to show her the results of his research and ask her to become his new assistant. While they visit the greenhouse, Decker loses control and tries to rape the young woman. However, Margaret sees the scene and becomes jealous. She gives a large amount of serum to Konga and orders him to kill Decker and Sandra. The serum turns the ape into a giant monster, but it also makes him crazy. then he grabs Decker in the greenhouse and starts to ravage the city. Decker tries to order Konga to let him go, without effects. Near Big Ben, the monkey throws violently Decker to the ground, killing him. Konga is then killed by the British army and reverts to a baby chimpanzee. Personality Initially, Decker seems to be an altruistic person, concerned about the progress of his research for the welfare of the human race, but actually he's someone particularly horrible and despicable. He is a ruthless, maniacal, haughty, condescending, misogynistic, manipulative and selfish man. He has no consideration for the life of others and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who annoys him, and is also very cruel with animals, claiming it's necessary for his experiments. Furthermore, Decker has an insane obsession for his student Sandra, despite their large age difference and the fact they're both engaged. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Complete Monster Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Adulterers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Rapists Category:Hunters Category:Love rivals Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Killjoy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Lustful Villains Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic villain Category:Egotist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Traitor Category:Horror Villains Category:Poachers Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Business Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry